Future Life 2
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: This is my story which started as Future Life. This is my story Future Life Continued, where InuYasha makes it through the well instead of Kagome. The whole story can now be read in full in this story. Future Life 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The walk home from school seemed harder today for Kagome Higurashi. You see this day was not only Kagome's graduation day, and the start of life after basic school. It also meant getting a job and getting ready to start college. This was also the very day three years ago the bone eaters well stopped working.

The well which is located at the family shrine once served as a passage way to the feudal era. That's where Kagome met InuYasha. True at first they hardly ever got along, but soon their love for each other blossomed. After a year of traveling, fighting demons, and searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel. They grew to truly love each other. But after the final battle and the Kagome wish for the jewel to disappear forever. The well reappeared with Kagome and InuYasha side by side. Unfortunately before Kagome could return to InuYasha after hugging her mom. The well stole him away from her.

It took Kagome a month to finally get herself back into school and studying but she did it. She finally graduated! She never lost hope that someday she would see her beloved InuYasha either. But it's hard not to lose some of your hope after three years.

After a week after graduation Kagome managed to find a part-time job. After receiving the news that she was hired, she decided to visit the well one last time. After all the job she took was not near the shrine, it was near her college in the far north. She still planned on visiting her family from time to time, but not till next year when she would have enough money saved up.

Slowly making her way to the well, she stopped at the Sacred tree. 'This is where we first met InuYasha.' Kagome thought as she looked at the tree.

Leaving the tree she continue her walk to the well as tears threatened to fall. Sliding the well house doors open. She enter and slowly made her way down the stairs. 'And here is where I lost you InuYasha.' She thought while placing her hands on the well. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Her tears fell to the bottom of the well as she cried for her the love she lost three years ago. And as her tears seeped into the ground at the bottom of the well, a small glow could be seen. However Kagome failed to notice this. But it didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.

As Miroku and Sango did there laundry. Their children played with the hanyou's dog ears. When the smell of Kagome's tears hit his nose he was off. As he came closer to the well, he noticed the glowing pink light. Praying that karma would allow him through the well. He jumped!

After a horrible three years of trying to get through the well to his Kagome, he finally made it. Standing at the bottom of the well he looked up to see his beautiful Kagome in tears. He knew she didn't see him yet, and the smell of her salty tears were to much for him. Jumping out of the well he landed quietly behind her.

Still unaware that he was there, he quietly spoke her name. "Kagome."

Time stopped for Kagome, did she really hear him call her name?

Seeing her standing there like she was frozen in time. He decided to pull her in for a hug. When Kagome felt strong arms encircle her, she closed her eyes and started thinking. 'By karma if this is a dream please don't wake me up.'

InuYasha pulled her back against his strong chest, and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Please tell me you're really here InuYasha, please I'll die if you're not really here!"

Before speaking he kissed the top of her head. "I'm really here Kagome...you don't need to cry anymore."

Slowly turning her around to face him, he could see her eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes Kagome it's not a dream."

Slowly opening one eye first she could make out his red haori. Starting to believe this was real, she opened both eyes looking straight into his golden eyes. Bring her hand up to cup his cheek with her shaking hand, she gave him a smile.

"Oh InuYasha, how I've miss you."

"I know Kagome...I know." He said while placing his hand over hers.

He pulled her hand away only to bring it to his lips, kiss the the palm of her hand. After kissing her hand he lowered it. And leaned down and captured her lips with his.

As they kissed Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. When the time came for air they only stopped for a minute, before continuing where they left off. As their tongues battled, their hands explored each other.

It was Kagome that finally managed to break away from the kiss.

"Inu...Yasha...we have to...stop." Kagome said out of breath. "If we...keep going like...this we'll be doing something... I don't think we're quite ready...for."

Shyly looking away InuYasha felt terrible, never has he lost control like that.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Kagome. I...I don't know what came over me?"

"The same thing that came over me InuYasha. It's what lovers do, and after not seeing your lover for three years. People some times get carried away. But we need to be patient InuYasha. We'll get to that point, just not so fast, okay. Besides I can think of a better place then here in the well house for our first time."

With a nod of understanding, and a smile on his face. They made their way out of the well house hand in hand.

As they walked to the main house, InuYasha couldn't help but look at Kagome, his Kagome. He waited so long just to have her close like this again. Halfway to the house he stopped her.

"Kagome...I don't...think I'm going to be able to go back."

Turning to face him better she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry InuYasha! I'm sure we can survive in this time just fine."

"Its not you Kagome, its me."

Putting her arms around him she gave him a strong embrace.

"I know InuYasha, but I also know you don't ever give up. No matter how hard something is."

"Thank you Kagome! I needed to hear that."

Their embrace ended when Kagome's mom called her.

"I guess we better get going." Kagome said looking up at InuYasha.

Before Kagome had time to fully pull away. InuYasha pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I really missed you Kagome." He said slowly letting her loose from his hold.

"I really missed you too InuYasha. Come on lets get some supper, I'm sure you missed your ramen noodles."

"Not half as much as I missed you Kagome. I could live without them, but not you."

"InuYasha? What's with you? I never heard you be this open before."

Taking both hands in his he declared his love to her.

"Kagome, I was a fool so long ago. I had three years to think about how damn stupid I was. I'm sorry Kagome..please forgive me for not telling you sooner. Please Kagome will you be my...my wife?"

Kagome froze.

"InuYasha!? I would love to marry you, but I ...I start a new job and college soon. We can't get married this very minute."

"I understand Kagome. But you are still my wife in my eyes."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at what he just said. All the years they were apart, she wondered if it changed his mind about his feelings for her.

"And you InuYasha, are my husband in my eyes."

Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed his lips, before pulling him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay everybody here it is the next chapter for Future Life! And please let me know what you think of the story so far!

Chapter 2

As Kagome and InuYasha entered the house hand in hand. The smell of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking hit InuYasha's nose right away. Kagome was more than excited to tell her mom the news. Before Kagome made it through the kitchen door she called out to her mother.

"Hey mom, we have a guest eating supper with us tonight!"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear who is it?" Kagome's mom asked turning to meet their guest.

Kagome didn't say a word, as see watched her mother turning around to face her and InuYasha. When Mrs. Higurashi saw InuYasha she was shocked to say the least. Placing a hand to her chest, she gasped!

"InuYasha! It's so good to see you again. How on earth did you make it back?"

Before answering Mrs. Higurashi's question. InuYasha looked at Kagome, giving her small smile. Then looked back up at Kagome's mom.

"I don't really know how I made it through the well Mrs. Higurashi. All I know is when I smelled Kagome's tears, I ran to the well and jumped in."

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron as she walked up her daughter. She then noticed for the first time InuYasha's and Kagome's joined hands. When Kagome saw her mother looking at them holding hands, she started to blush before giving her mother a smile. InuYasha was the one that broke the silence.

"I...um...hope you don't mind Mrs. Higurashi. But, I have taken Kagome as my wife. However I will wait till Kagome is ready, to properly marry her. I know she wants to finish college before there's a wedding. And I will honor her wishes."

Tears came to Kagome and her mother's eyes as they shared a mother and daughter hug.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome. I know how long you have been waiting for him to return."

InuYasha stood back and watched his future wife and mother in law share a personal moment. But their moment of joy was put on hold when Souta walked into the kitchen.

"InuYasha! It's great to see you again." Souta no longer was the small little boy from before. But now he was a young teenager.

"Yeah, same to you." Was all InuYasha said, his thoughts were on Kagome.

InuYasha knew Kagome missed him, but he didn't know how much she missed him. And after hearing what her mother just said, he knew for sure Kagome felt the same way as he did while they were apart for three years.

InuYasha was brought out of his happy thoughts by an unhappy voice.

"That's enough of this talk of marriage. There is no way my granddaughter is marring some half demon!"

When grandpa Higurashi spoke these words, everyone froze.

"My granddaughter deserves a man that can support her in this time period. And let me tell you something sonny things are a lot different now a days. So you can just go back to the feudal era and leave my granddaughter alone."

"Grandpa! How can you say such things to InuYasha." Exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. InuYasha has taken very good care of Kagome. And I for one support and approve of their wishes to be together. Besides now a days, the man can stay home and care for the house. While the woman works."

Seeing the hurt look in InuYasha's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi decided to put her arms around him, and said what she felt about the couple.

"InuYasha you have my blessings, there is no one out there I trust more with my daughter's life then you. And please InuYasha, you can call me mom from now on."

"Thank you Mrs...I mean thanks mom, that means a lot." InuYasha said while giving her a small hug.

"As for you grandpa!" Kagome's mom said as her voice got louder.

"You will NOT disapprove of their marriage again!"

"Huh!" Was all he said. Before walking out of the kitchen.

Once grandpa left the room, Kagome ran to InuYasha hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, you didn't deserve that." Kagome cried as InuYasha held her just as tight.

When Kagome's mom saw the love and concern in InuYasha's eyes, as they hugged. She smiled and returned to getting supper ready.

"I'll help mom." Souta said, running to help his mom set the table. Thus leaving InuYasha and Kagome to themselves.

Running a clawed hand through her raven hair, InuYasha tried to quiet her tears.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I'm used to it, besides. I'm not surprised he doesn't approve. Look at all the things I broke around here. Plus you know people don't approve of me to begin with. But your mother is happy for us, and approves. So don't worry to much."

Looking up into his golden eyes she gave him a smile, and wiped her tears away. "Yeah you're right" she said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Time for supper!" Yelled Kagome's mom, while carrying a big pot of stew to the table. While Souta brought the pot of rice behind her.

Together the family, minus one. Ate supper and talked about random things. Kagome know she needed to fix things between her and grandpa. After all he meant a lot to her, as did everyone in her family.

After supper Kagome told InuYasha she needed to talk to her grandpa.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, I can go with you Kagome."

"No InuYasha, I'll be okay. Just stay here and help mom clean up."

"Okay koi." InuYasha said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kagome found her grandpa working in the antique shed. Kagome knocked on the door frame first to get his attention. She noticed he was in the back of the building.

"Grandpa!" Kagome called out. But he chose to ignore her.

Kagome walked into the shed. Once she reach where her grandpa was work. She stood behind him and wait for him to notice her. But he didn't say a word to her. Kagome was beyond frustrated now.

"Grandpa, we really need to talk! I know you're not happy with me taking InuYasha as my future husband. But you need to understand that...we were born for each other."

"Huh...you tell me how some...half breed from the feudal era was born for you, then maybe will get some where. And tell me this granddaughter, how do you expect him to support you financially?"

Balling her hands into fists, Kagome tried to keep her anger under control before speaking.

"InuYasha and I will be fine. I'm sure I can get him a job with me at the dinner. All I need to do is cover his ears, and get him to wear some modern clothes. And if I can get him a job where he's in the back no one will really see him. I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs some time to learn new things."

"That stupid excuse for a man could never do that kind of work. Look at all the priceless artifacts he broke around here. His paycheck will go for all the dishes he breaks. You will be the only one supporting the both of you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Kagome. "Don't you ever call InuYasha stupid again grandpa. He may not be your idea of the man you thought I was going to marry. But he is more of a man then any I've seen in this time period."

From inside the house InuYasha heard Kagome yell.

"I really should go with her Mrs. Higur...I mean mom."

"Go InuYasha, I think she just might need some support."

In a flash InuYasha was out the door. The closer he got, the more he could pick up on what was being said. True it hurt to hear the things Kagome's grandpa said. But InuYasha couldn't help but smile, when he heard Kagome stand up for him. Once he entered the building, he started looking for Kagome. When he saw her standing in the back of the building, he could see she was angry. Slowly he approached her, before getting to close he cleared his throat.

"Um... I think...that's enough Kagome." InuYasha said placing a hand on each shoulder.

"I don't care if he approves of us Kagome, he has his opinions too. Let's just go inside the house and relax, we can deal with this another time."

Lowering her head Kagome decided it was best to let this conversation go. After all her and InuYasha would be leaving after tomorrow. She needed to start work and check in with her college.

"You're right InuYasha, lets go inside."

As they turned to leave the shed, InuYasha could feel her grandpa's cold stare on his back.

'The old man can think what he wants, but I WILL take care of Kagome no matter how hard this world is on me!' InuYasha thought to himself.

When Kagome and InuYasha returned to the house, Kagome's mom asked if they would like to watch a movie.

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to get things ready for when after tomorrow. And now that InuYasha is coming with me I need to get him some things too."

InuYasha gave Kagome a strange look before asking."And what do I need exactly?"

"Well, different clothes for one, and I'm sorry to say. But you need shoes too."

"The hell I will!" Shouted InuYasha. "I'll think about the clothes, but there's no way in hell I'm wearing shoes!"

At that moment a voice came from behind InuYasha, that made him give a small growl.

"Ha, I told you that idiot wouldn't make it here. In this time half breed you have to wear shoes. How do you expect him to get a job, when he won't even dress properly." Laughed grandpa.

"I'll show you old man, just watch." InuYasha said running up the stairs before Kagome.

As Kagome made her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. As she thought about InuYasha.

'That InuYasha, give him a challenge and he's off.'

When Kagome entered her bedroom, she noticed InuYasha standing at her window.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she placed her arms around his waist, giving him a hug from behind.

"Yeah, just thinking Kagome, that's all."

"About what, InuYasha?"

"Us." He said turning around to face her.

"Oh InuYasha, we will be fine. I have an apartment all set up. Of course it's not very big, but it will do while I'm in college. And if everything works out the right way. We came get a bigger apartment. So we have nothing to worry about. Besides I'll feel a lot safer with you with me InuYasha."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome as he pulled her in for a hug. Her words always seemed so reassuring.

"So what all do we need to pack for this trip?"

"Not much InuYasha, I can't take a lot on the train. So just the basic things. We can buy the other things we need, when we get to Sapporo, that's where my college is."

"Wow, that's pretty far north isn't it Kagome?"

"Yeah it is, but that's where I'm studying to be a school teacher. And I have a job set up there too."

"Well then, I guess we better get me dressed for this era."

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'll go get you some things to wear tomorrow for the trip. But it's late and I'm really tired."

Pulling away from his embrace, Kagome took his hand pulling him to the bed.

"Um, Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Well you're not sleeping on the floor InuYasha. Come on there's plenty of room in my bed."

"Are you sure Kagome? I mean we're not married officially, and I don't want your mom to think I did anything."

"It's fine InuYasha, besides some day we'll be married but we can share the bed, I trust you InuYasha. You can get settled awhile InuYasha. I'm going to put my night clothes on."

Before leaving the bedroom Kagome gave InuYasha a quick kiss. While Kagome changed her clothes. InuYasha set on the bed, he removed his hoari and his sword. Before laying down on the bed. He made sure to give Kagome plenty of room in the bed.

When Kagome came in the room she turned off the lights. When Kagome crawled into bed she laid down facing InuYasha.

"Good night InuYasha." Kagome said before they shared a good night kiss.

"Good night Kagome, my love." InuYasha said after their kiss.

When Kagome turned over. She snuggled back into InuYasha chest. Kagome smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her middle. In no time they both were sound asleep.

Even though InuYasha was sleeping soundly, Kagome was not. Kagome was having a nightmare of being chased down a dark alley. Before the man in her dreams caught her. She woke up. InuYasha felt Kagome sit straight up in bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome!? What is it!?" InuYasha asked as he put his arms around her.

Kagome laid back against InuYasha's strong chest, still trying to get her breathing under control.

"It...was just...a bad dream, I'll be okay."

"Just a bad dream! Damn Kagome, the way you reacted it must of been pretty real to you."

Once Kagome relaxed she explained what her dream was about.

"It was so scary InuYasha, I dreamt I was being chased by someone, down a dark alley. And...I...I was calling out for you but."

Kagome couldn't finish what she was trying to say. The rest of the was to hard to finish. She only cried hard into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome." InuYasha said as he started rocking her. As he ran a hand up and down her back, he told her."I'm here Kagome no one will hurt you EVER!"

"I know InuYasha, but... It seemed so real. They...they shot you InuYasha. That's...that's why you couldn't save me."

"Come on Kagome, you know by now that no one will ever stop me that easily." Cupping her face in his hands he brought her lips to his.

"You're my wife Kagome, and my demon blood will not be stopped when it comes to your life. Just as my blood will protect me if my life is in danger, it also protects you now Kagome."

"I know you're strong InuYasha, and I don't doubt your strength to protect me. But it seemed so real."

Kagome's tears quickly returned at that moment.

"Come on Kagome stop the tears please. You know I hate to see you cry." InuYasha said while wiping away her tears.

"I'll try to stop InuYasha." Kagome said laying her head on his chest, while InuYasha continued to try and calm her down.

After about a minute InuYasha noticed Kagome slow breathing and looked down to see her sound asleep, in his arms.

"You'll see my love, I'll always chase the bad guys away, or in this case bad dreams." InuYasha quietly said as he laid down with Kagome in his arms. Before long he to was sound asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay everyone here it is. The next amazing chapter to Future Life! Please review when you're done. I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks.

Chapter 3

As the early morning sun came through Kagome's bedroom window, Kagome slowly started waking up. As she woke she notice how comfortable she felt. The feel of a strong arm around her back and her head laying on InuYasha's strong chest. And then Kagome felt a kiss being placed on top of her head. How she dreamed of this moment.

"Good morning koi." InuYasha said while wrapping his other arm around Kagome.

Snuggling deeper into InuYasha's chest, Kagome gave a happy sigh.

"Good morning to you too InuYasha, and thank you for helping me with that nightmare. I guess my nerves are starting to get to me."

"You nervous, please Kagome. After you fought demons for a whole year. And suffered three days in nothing but darkness. How can going to college make you so nervous now. There's nothing in this time period as dangerous as what you went through in my time."

"No, I guess you're right InuYasha. And besides, I have you by my side again." Kagome said before leaning up and giving InuYasha a quick kiss on the lips.

But InuYasha pulled her back for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Kagome's hands had a mind of their own. As she ran her hands over his broad chest, their kiss became hungry with desire, and Kagome soon found herself straddling InuYasha's stomach. Kagome and InuYasha were so into each other, that when her mother called them for breakfast. They both stopped where they were. Looking into each others eyes. InuYasha gave Kagome a small smile.

"You know Kagome, if it's not your brother it's your mother."

Kagome laughed at what he said, remembering when Souta came running into her room. Messing up what could've been a special kiss.

"I guess we better go Kagome." InuYasha said, while running his hands up and down Kagome's arms.

"I...I guess we better." Kagome said looking down into his eyes. "InuYasha, I...I...how. Okay lets try this again."

InuYasha could see Kagome was having a hard time trying to say something. But he didn't know exactly what. So he tried to help by saying what he thought might be bothering her. Placing a finger on her lips to quiet her, he then spoke.

"It's okay Kagome I would've stopped before we went to far. I know you're not ready. But when you are I'll be right here. I waited three years to have you by my side, and that's all I need for now. Like you said before Kagome we'll get to that point, just not right now."

Kagome was almost in tears. When did her hard headed, big mouth, rude and sometimes extremely jealous hanyou become so loving and understanding.

"Okay where's my InuYasha? True I love this side of you, but since when are you so open, and loving?"

"I think you know Kagome. How could I not change after three years. I thought I'd never see you again. True I had Miroku, and Sango, and their kids. But I didn't have you Kagome."

"Oh InuYasha! Wait did you say Miroku and Sango had kids!?"

"Yeah, the damn monk must've celebrated my return from the well after I was gone for three days. Cause the twins just turned three years old. And their son was born the day before I left."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Well Miroku did say he wanted a lot of kids, but I feel bad for Sango. If their up to three kids now."

"Yeah I know what you mean Kagome. They'll have a dozen in no time."

Kagome and InuYasha both laughed at that little joke, before heading for breakfast.

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen. They both were shocked at all the food her mother had made.

"Mom! What time did you get up?" Kagome asked looking at all the food her mother had prepared.

"Not to early dear, about five this morning maybe. Just think of this as a celebration breakfast. And don't worry Kagome, I'll do the dishes."

InuYasha wasted no time sitting down for breakfast. Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself, as she thought of InuYasha.

'Some things will never change, especially InuYasha's appetite.'

As Kagome walked over to the table, she noticed her grandpa watching her every move.

She hated the fact that her grandpa wouldn't talk sensible about her and InuYasha being together. What did it matter what time period he was from. InuYasha is the only one Kagome wanted to be with. The Higurashi family would never know what these two had been through in just one year. And now after three years they were finally together. No one, not even Kagome's grandpa could stand in their way.

After all Kagome is just as stubborn as InuYasha sometimes. If her mind was set look out! Kagome didn't back down easily.

"So mom, are you still coming with me and InuYasha to the mall?" Kagome asked after finishing a bite of food.

But before her mother answered, grandpa gave a smart comment.

"You two better pick up more than clothes. Especially if you're sleeping together now."

"GRANDPA!" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi. What did I tell you earlier?"

But grandpa didn't answer, he just continued eating and staring at Kagome and InuYasha.

"I'm sorry Kagome, don't pay any attention to your grandpa. As for going along, I think you two can do this yourselves. And besides, I think InuYasha will feel better if you two go alone."

"I guess you're right mom."

Once they finished breakfast, InuYasha and Kagome got ready to leave. While Kagome got dressed in a pair of jeans and a dressy short sleeve shirt. InuYasha put on his bandana to cover his ears and decided to leave his hoari off along with his sword. His claws were all he really needed if there was any trouble along the way.

"So InuYasha, you said Sango and Miroku were married, and had three kids. What has Shippou been doing all this time?" Kagome asked as they walked to the mall.

"Mostly studying, and bugging the hell out me."

"Oh what's he studying for InuYasha?"

"Basically how to be a bigger pain in the ass."

"InuYasha!"

"What Kagome, you asked."

"Don't make me say it InuYasha."

"Say what Kagome?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the "s" word InuYasha?"

"Okay fine Kagome, he is studying his fox magic, so he can be a full fledge fox demon. Happy now?"

"Oh InuYasha, calm down. I wasn't going to sit you. Oh no!"

But it was to late, InuYasha had already face planted into the sidewalk. Kagome quickly knelled down beside InuYasha.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry, here let me help you."

InuYasha didn't say a word, as Kagome took hold of his arm helping him stand. Kagome felt terrible about sitting InuYasha, she never meant to actually say the word. When InuYasha looked into her eyes he saw something he never before.

"Kagome, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm just as bad as grandpa." Kagome said before a tear rolled down her cheek."

"No you're not Kagome, don't even think like that." InuYasha said wiping her tear away and giving her a hug.

"Yes I am InuYasha, here I am telling my grandpa to stop putting you down. And look at me, letting the "s" word slip and making you get face planted into the ground ."

"Come on Kagome, you telling me to sit never bothered you like this before. Why are you getting so worked up about it now?"

"Because now...you're my future husband...I don't want to hurt you like that again."

"Please Kagome, you know better than that. Like that damn sit command could hurt me."

"Well it won't anymore." Kagome said placing her hands around the beads.

Before InuYasha had time to stop her, the beads were off his neck.

"Kagome!?" InuYasha said standing frozen in place, as he looked at the beads in her hand.

"No InuYasha, it's time to get rid of that stupid command." Kagome said placing the beads in her purse, before taking his hand and walking to their destination.

Neither said a word, till they entered the first store. Which of course was the shoe store.

"How may I help you?" Asked the store clerk.

"Well we need some shoes for my fiancé, but nothing fancy." Answered Kagome.

"Okay, if you'll just have a seat, I'll go get some for you to try on."

Once the clerk left InuYasha spoke. "Kagome, what's a free on say?"

Kagome had to giggle at how cute he said fiancé.

"No InuYasha, it's fiancé, that's what we call couples that are planning on getting married."

"Oh!" Was InuYasha only comment. At that moment the clerk had returned with a bunch of boxes.

"Here are a few different sizes and types of shoes, would you like any help?"

"Oh no, we're good. " Kagome said waving the clerk off.

"Kagome? Do I really need to wear these things? Can't I just wear sandals?"

"And tell me how that's going to look when it's raining or snowing later on this year? Just trust me InuYasha I'll find something you'll like."

After an hour of trying on shoes and trying to get InuYasha to keep his cool. Kagome found a pair of sneakers that InuYasha even approved of. Kagome decided it was best to give InuYasha a break. So when they came to the food court, she ordered two large soft pretzels, and two waters.

"Here InuYasha, lets take a break." Kagome said sitting at one of the tables.

"Yeah, sure." InuYasha said sitting down across from her.

Neither one said a word as they ate. InuYasha wanted to ask about the beads, but thought it best to wait. He wanted to tell her that those beads meant a lot to him even though he hated eating dirt, the beads still were from her. InuYasha was so deep in thought, when Kagome spoke.

"So, I guess we better get going InuYasha."

Their next stop was for pants. Which didn't take as long as the shoe store. Once InuYasha found the perfect pair of pants, and a size that didn't feel tight they were off.

The last stop was to get him a shirt. This was one task that was easy. Once they had everything they headed home.

When InuYasha and Kagome finally made it home, it was late afternoon. Kagome noticed a note laying on the kitchen table, so she picked it up and read it.

Dear Kagome, I took Souta and grandpa out shopping and we'll be home a little before supper. I figured this would help make it easy for you to pack. See you soon. Love mom.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'Thanks mom, it will definitely help.' Kagome thought.

Kagome set the note back down on the table. When she felt two arms wrap around her, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"So what did the note say Kagome?"

"Oh, just that the family won't be home till late. So we might as well start packing."

Kagome tried to pull away, but InuYasha pulled her tighter against him.

"First I want to talk to you about you removing my beads. You know I didn't really want you to remove them." InuYasha nuzzle the side of Kagome's neck as he spoke.

A shiver went up her spine from his warm breath on her neck.

"InuYasha I...I...I don't want to say sit again by accident."

"It's okay Kagome, I know you don't mean too."

When Kagome turned around in his arms. He quickly captured her lips. Kagome's legs turned into jelly as they kissed, soon InuYasha found himself supporting her weight. The need for air is what finally made them stop.

"We really should start packing InuYasha. We have to leave right after breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay Kagome, I understand."

Hand in hand they headed up stairs to start packing. Packing only things that were small and of course a few outfits for Kagome. InuYasha really didn't pack anything mainly his red kimono. When InuYasha came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. Kagome was stunned, she always loved seeing InuYasha in his robe of the fire rat.  
And seeing InuYasha in his new modern clothes took her breath away.

"InuYasha, you look so handsome in those new clothes.

Kagome said running up to hug him.

"You think so, I feel really weird in these clothes."

"Oh believe me InuYasha, I will definitely have to fight the girls away."

"Well they can try all they want. But you're my only true love. So they can just stay away."

Kagome laughed at his comment.

"Come on InuYasha, lets start supper. Mom and the others will be home soon."

And sure enough halfway down the stairs Kagome heard her mother call. "Kagome we're home."

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen, Kagome's mom was speechless.

"InuYasha! You look amazing."

"Souta." Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome didn't see what was in the bag her mom had handed to her brother. And before she had a chance to ask, her mother asked her to help set the table. When Kagome turned with the dishes in her hands. She then noticed InuYasha and Souta were gone.

"Mom, where did InuYasha and Souta go?"

"Oh Souta is probably just showing InuYasha his new video game, nothing to worry about dear."

"Oh, okay mom."

InuYasha and Souta returned both grinning as they entered the kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what they were up to.

'This can't be good.' Kagome thought looking at her brother, then a red faced InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay all you wonderful fans here it is the next chapter.

Chapter 4

As InuYasha walked into the dinning area, he noticed Kagome looked uneasy.

'Man I hope my face isn't red.' InuYasha thought sitting down next to Kagome.

"So, where did you and Souta go earlier?"

"Just went to his room...he...um...wanted to show me something."

"Oh, and what was it he wanted to show you?" Kagome asked giving his leg a little squeeze under the table.

InuYasha almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her here squeeze his leg.

"Hey...um...Kagome, can we talk about it later?"

InuYasha could feel his face getting redder by the minute.

"Okay everyone, let's eat." Announced Kagome's mom.

InuYasha dug in without any hesitation.

"Kagome don't you know dog's eat on the floor." Grandpa said half laughing at his own joke.

And that's when all "h". Break lose. InuYasha's face went from red from embarrass, to red from anger. Slamming both hands on the table, InuYasha came nose to nose with grandpa Higurashi.

"You know what old man your lucky we're family, because I'd lay you out right now. Kagome doesn't need anymore stress than what she has now."

"Don't kid yourself half-breed. I'm not as much of a problem as you."

InuYasha felt something pulling on his arm. When he looked back he saw Kagome half in tears. InuYasha gave a heavy sigh and in a normal voice said something no one expected.

"Do you see that old man, at least I'm not as heartless as you. I try my hardest not to make her cry. Kagome means the world to me, and I will not let anyone even you hurt her in anyway."

After saying these words InuYasha stood and left the table.  
Kagome and her mother just looked at each other, before Kagome left as well.

'Poor InuYasha, this must be so hard on him.' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs to her room.

When Kagome opened the door, she noticed the lights were off in her room. When Kagome flipped on the lights, she saw InuYasha sitting on the bed. There he sat arms and legs crossed. Of course since he was wearing his red T-shirt. The sleeves were not long enough to stuff his hands into them.

"InuYasha?" Kagome quietly called, as she walked up to him. "Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here for you."

Unfolding his arms and legs, he reached out with both his hands inviting her in. After Kagome settled into his lap. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for standing up for us, and not killing grandpa InuYasha. I know all this must be hard on you."

"Feh! It's not me, it's you I'm worried about Kagome. You don't deserve to be treated this way." InuYasha said while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm use to people rejecting, and say bad things about me. But I hate it when they do it to you Kagome. They have no right to upset you."

Kagome didn't say anything, she just rested her head on his shoulder and listened to him talk. When InuYasha finished talking. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment, of just hearing their hearts beating.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome said after awhile, as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"I love you to Kagome, more than anything."

Kagome was so happy and comfortable she didn't want to move. She knew she needed to get to bed. Tomorrow would be along day.

"Oh InuYasha, I just hate to move from this spot."

"Then don't." InuYasha whispered into her hair, as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Yeah but. Tomorrow is a big day, and we really should get to sleep."

Understanding InuYasha left Kagome get off his lap. As Kagome slide off his lap, he slowly left his hands run down her arms.

"I'll wait until you get back Kagome, before laying down.  
As InuYasha waited he started looking around Kagome's room, thinking about how things would go tomorrow when they left.

'I hope Kagome is going to be okay leaving here. And I really hope her grandpa doesn't do anything to upset her again!'

InuYasha was brought out of his thoughts. As Kagome walked back into the room with her night clothes on. InuYasha couldn't help but smile at her beauty. And with her wearing such a lovely light blue night gown. He was sure his eyes were staring longer then they should have been.

When Kagome saw InuYasha looking at her like that she started feeling a warm blush on her cheeks.

"Come on InuYasha, let's get some sleep."

As Kagome crawled into bad, she didn't notice InuYasha taking his red shirt off, or his black jeans. When Kagome finally looked at him. She froze!

"InuYasha!? What are you doing in your. Boxers!? And where on earth did you get them?"

"Your...um brother gave them to me earlier. Did I put them on wrong?" InuYasha asked as his face started getting red.

"So that's what was in the bag mom gave Souta."

"Yeah, Souta said that boxers are like a different type of pants. He also gave me these, but he didn't say much about these."

When Kagome saw what InuYasha was holding. She turned completely white. When InuYasha saw Kagome' pale look he dropped what he holding and ran to her. However since he never finished removing his black jeans.

He tripped! Causing InuYasha to fall face first. Right into Kagome's lap.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked placing her hand or his back.

"Yeah, these damn pants tripped me. So what are these things anyway Kagome?"

Kagome felt herself getting red faced. As she tried to think how to explain condoms to InuYasha. "Those were um...for...um." Kagome never felt so lost as she did now "InuYasha do you know how I said I wasn't ready for you know that just yet. Well those little packs you have there. Are for you know...when we do have that moment. They keep me from getting pregnant."

InuYasha was starting to understand, what Kagome was trying to say, and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to say anything more, I think I get it. Souta had said a little something about them, but he stopped when he saw me turn red."

"So you know where they go!?" Kagome asked a little surprised at where this conversation was going.

"No, he never said anything like that. He just said to ask you when we were alone."

Kagome felt so embarrassed, but then thought about how crazy she was acting. Her and InuYasha were engaged after all, and she wasn't a little girl. She was a grownup now, and on her way to college. Most girls her age already gave themselves to a man by now.

And InuYasha wasn't naive either. After all they almost went all the way twice in less then a two days. Especially this morning if her mother hadn't called for breakfast. She just might have left their little moment go all the way.

"Okay InuYasha, those things Souta gave you are called condoms, and you use them during you know that special moment we're not ready for yet."

"Oh! Well you know Kagome. I can tell when you are fertile. After all this nose can pick up any smell. So you don't have to worry Kagome, we just don't do anything during the time your body is ready to get pregnant. Souta did say something about those things keeping you from having a baby, so I figured things out from there."

Kagome smiled at the little blush on InuYasha's face. 'He has really changed in the three years we were apart.' Kagome thought while getting the covers ready.

"Come on InuYasha, I'm beat lets get some sleep."

After InuYasha got his feet untangled from his pants. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close to his strong chest and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. When he placed a kiss on her nose, she couldn't help but giggle. Before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good night InuYasha, I love you."

"Same to you my sweet Kagome."Together they fell into peaceful sleep.

InuYasha woke early for some reason, but then he felt movement next to him. Looking over at Kagome he noticed she seemed to be sweating and even with her eyes closed she had a panicked look on her face. It was when she started calling out his name, he knew she was having that same terrifying dream.

InuYasha hated this, he could handle fighting monster and demons with ease. But dreams were different. How could he protect Kagome from her own dreams? With no other choice but to try and wake her. He called her name trying not to scare her more than she already was right now.

"Kagome...Kagome...wake up. He quietly called as he brushed the back of his hand over her forehead, and down to her cheek. "Come on Kagome, you know I'll always protect you. Don't let this dream win. Fight it!" InuYasha whispered rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

Slowly she opened her eyes looking straight into his golden eyes. "In...uya...sha? I...I."

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I know it was that dream again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you woke me before...they...you know."

InuYasha didn't need her to finish, he knew how the dream went.

"That stupid dream will never happen, I promise you Kagome. I'll always protect you with my life." InuYasha spoke these words as he pulled Kagome tight against him.

"I know you will InuYasha. Just like I knew you would come when the jewel had me trapped."

Neither of then said much after that. They just stayed in each other's arms.

When the sun started coming through her window, Kagome decided it was time to finish packing. They had to be at the train station by eight, and Kagome needed to double check to make sure she had everything.

Nothing much happened during breakfast. Of course Kagome and her mother shared a few tears. But other than that it was a quiet breakfast. After than ate InuYasha helped Kagome with the few pieces of luggage they had.

When InuYasha went back up to Kagome room. He found her standing in the doorway, just staring into her bedroom.

"You okay Kagome?" InuYasha asked standing behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking of old times."

"Your mom said we need to be ready, the taxi thing will be here soon." InuYasha told her as he pulled Kagome into his strong arms.

"Okay InuYasha, let's say our good-byes to the family then."

Coming down the stairs Kagome started getting teary eyed, especially when she saw her mothers tears falling. InuYasha stayed behind, letting Kagome have her private time with each family member.

When Kagome finished hugging her brother. InuYasha quickly moved to her side, ready for any of grandpa's disapproving comments. But none came, Kagome's grandpa only gave her a hug.

"Your taxi is here Kagome."

"Okay mom." Kagome said wiping her tears away.

Together the family walked down the shrine stairs. But before InuYasha and Kagome made it to the taxi. Something hit them on the back. Then they heard grandpa's voice.

"May my purification salts keep my granddaughter pure from this vile demon while she is away."

When Kagome heard this she turned on her heels, and came face to face with her grandpa.

"You have disgraced my husband enough grandpa. InuYasha isn't a vile demon. From where I'm standing grandpa. You're the vile demon!"

With that said Kagome took InuYasha by the hand and got in the taxi. Waving goodbye to only her mother and Souta.

Once than were out of sight, Kagome broke down.

"I'm totally the worse." Kagome cried.

Taking her in his arms. InuYasha held her tight as he tried to quiet her tears.

"You're not the worse Kagome. And I know you hate talking to any family member like that. But it's okay to speak how you feel Kagome."

"I guess you're right InuYasha." Kagome said between sniffs.

Neither said anything after that, they just held each other close. As they found support in each others arms. As the taxi got closer to the train station. Kagome noticed InuYasha looked a little uneasy.

"InuYasha, are you okay? You look like something is bothering you."

"Its nothing Kagome."

But Kagome knew something wasn't right.

'Leave it to InuYasha to not tell me what's bothering him.' Kagome thought as she looked at her hard-headed hanyou.

It was then the taxi driver announced that they would be at the train station in five minutes. Kagome just sighed, there was no way she could get what was bothering him out in five minutes. The train ride would be her only time. After all it was a 24hour if not longer train ride to Sapporo. And anything could happen along the way. But Kagome hoped nothing would actually happen. She didn't know how InuYasha would handle it if something did happen.

'Please InuYasha, just let me handle any problems along the way.' Kagome thought to herself.

"We're here." Said the taxi driver. "Tokyo train station."

When Kagome heard the taxi driver call. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts.

Once the car stopped. InuYasha quickly got their luggage out of the trunk. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about InuYasha.

'No matter how many times I see him carry heavy things. I still can't believe how strong he truly is.'

"Here InuYasha, you can sit them here till the train arrives." Giving Kagome a nod, InuYasha set the bags down.

As they waited for the train Kagome still couldn't figure out what was bothering him. And she couldn't wait until they got settled on the train to finally question him.

'Once we're in that train in our private room I'll get you to talk InuYasha. I know how to get things out of you.' Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. At the thought of how she would get InuYasha to tell her what was bothering him.  
As Kagome handed her and InuYasha's train tickets to the ticket holder. They made their way to the cabin car they would be staying in while they traveled to Sapporo. After Kagome and InuYasha found their cabin car on the train. InuYasha tried to relax, but he just couldn't shake this weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"InuYasha...can we talk?"

But he didn't answer her. InuYasha only stared out the window. Walking up to him, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. Causing him to slightly jump.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?"

"InuYasha...is something wrong? You seem...so far away."

"Keh, what are you talking about Kagome? I'm right here."

After a heavy sigh she answered him.

"No InuYasha, I mean why are you just standing around thinking. I talk and it's like..you're not listening to a word I say."

"It's nothing Kagome. I'll be okay."

But the tone of his voice told her differently.

"Okay then InuYasha."

Kagome knew something was bothering him. So she decided to wait a little longer before pushing the issue. Maybe if she waited she could figure out what was bothering him. But after watching InuYasha for what seemed like hours. She came up with nothing.

It was now late afternoon and Kagome was getting hungry. Which surprised her, after all when did InuYasha pass up a meal?

"InuYasha, I'm...um going to go to the food car. Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm good Kagome."

After another heavy sigh. Kagome left InuYasha to his pity party or whatever his problem was.

'I haven't seen InuYasha act like this since we were collecting jewel shards. I just wish he would tell me what's bothering him.' Kagome thought as she walked through the halls on the train.

Kagome couldn't believe all the food that was prepared.

"I've never seen so much food! Well not since mom made that big breakfast the other day."

Kagome decided to fix InuYasha a plate. Even if he said he was fine she knew he was hungry. But when Kagome turned she bumped into a strange looking man.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized. Here let me help clean up this mess."

"That's okay young miss. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome, huh. Well you seem a little young to be by yourself on a train."

"Oh no, my boyfriend is with me."

"Really!"

Before Kagome could say another word. Everything went black!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha continued to stare out the train window lost in thought. 'Why do I feel...like...something's not right. But what could be wrong?'

Suddenly a faint smell of blood came to him. "Kagome!" Picking up his bandana, InuYasha quickly threw open the cabin door and followed the smell of Kagome's blood.

Due to security on the train InuYasha didn't have Tessiaga with him. And with the smell of Kagome's blood. InuYasha's demon blood was slowly surfacing, but unlike before this time his demon side only wanted to kill whoever hurt Kagome.

"Damn fools, no one touches my Kagome!" InuYasha growled out in his demon voice.

When InuYasha reach the food car that Kagome had stopped at earlier to get their food. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

The staff was cleaning up dishes and food that someone had dropped.

"What the hell happened in here!?" InuYasha asked in almost a demanding voice.

"Someone was attacked while getting their evening meal."

"WHO!? Tell me, was it a young woman?"

"I'm sorry sir, but...I didn't see what happened."

"Damn it! Kagome, where are you?" But there was no answer.

Getting down on his hands and knees. InuYasha crawled around trying to pick up Kagome's scent.

"Got it!" In a flash he was gone.

Running as fast as he could, InuYasha soon found himself standing at the last cabin car on the train. Raising his claws he called out. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Cutting the cabin door into pieces.

Once the dust settled. The sight before InuYasha caused his demon blood to boil. Kagome was laying on the small bed with her hands tied behind her back, and out cold.

"Who the hell are you!?" Came a voice from the corner of the room.

"The last thing you'll ever see. You dirty piece of shit how dare you touch her!" InuYasha said while flexing and cracking his fingers.

The man in the corner didn't hesitate, he quickly pulled out his gun and opened fire.

As the bullets hit InuYasha, blood started to cover his shirt and pants. But InuYasha didn't care, his demon blood was over the edge now. After a loud growl, InuYasha ran towards the man that took Kagome. Slashing the gun in half along with the mans face. As the man fell to his knees holding his bloody face in his hands. InuYasha quickly ran to Kagome, cutting her hands free and carefully picking her up.

InuYasha turned to the man and said his final words. "Don't EVER touch Kagome again! Or next time I won't hesitate to kill you!"

But the strange man didn't say a word.

InuYasha wasted no time getting Kagome back to their cabin car. Luckily as he made his way back some of his demon blood had calmed down. Now that Kagome was safe in his arms.

Gently InuYasha laid Kagome down on their small bed. "Please be alright." InuYasha softly spoke as he ran a clawed hand through her hair.

InuYasha refused to leave her side, his demon blood hadn't completely left. And luckily all the bullets had passed straight through him. Other wise who knows what could have happened.

Kagome started to wake up later that night. Slowly she opened her eyes to find InuYasha by her side. His left hand held her right hand tightly. Almost like he was afraid she would leave without him knowing it.

"Hey there." InuYasha quietly said while she looked into his golden eyes. Kagome gave a small smile and replied. "Hey yourself."

InuYasha gave her a big smile before claiming her lips. After breaking the kiss InuYasha waited for Kagome to say something. As he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. But words never came, only a hiss of pain. As Kagome brought her free hand to her forehead. "What hit me? Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"Some asshole tried to..."

"Tried to what, InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't know how to finish telling Kagome how he found her. After all everything that happened was so much like Kagome's nightmare.

"InuYasha please tell me!" Kagome's voice was panicked now.

"I don't know what that man was going to do Kagome. *sigh* But I won't let anything like that happen again. From now on I'm coming with you."

Kagome could see the fear in InuYasha's eyes and she pieced some of what he said together. She didn't ask for details she had a pretty good idea of what might have happened, if not for InuYasha having saved her.

Another sharp pain went through her head. InuYasha decided to get her something for the pain. Leaving her side InuYasha quickly went through her supply bag. After finding the pill bottle in the first aid kit, and a bottle of water. InuYasha quickly returned to her side. "Here Kagome." InuYasha said handing her the pill bottle and water.

"Thanks." Kagome said taking the pill bottle first, and taking out two white pills. Once Kagome finished with the water. She moved over to allow InuYasha into the bed with her.

"Come on InuYasha." Kagome said while patting the spot next to her. "There's plenty of room."

InuYasha didn't hesitate, as he laid down next to her. And neither did Kagome. As soon as InuYasha was in bed, Kagome laid half of her body over his.

"Are you sure you want the bed and not me to lay on?"

Kagome only giggled at what InuYasha said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kagome sleeping happily in his arms. Even after what might have happened, if he would've been to late.

That night it was InuYasha that had the nightmare. But this dream was different. Instead of the man shooting him, it was Kagome.

When the shots rang out InuYasha instantly set straight up, along with Kagome. Who was know wide awake.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. Once Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light in the room. She could see the sweat rolling down InuYasha's face, along with his heavy breathing. Kagome was beyond worried now.

"InuYasha, please tell! What's wrong?"

"It was...nothing Kagome...just a bad dream."

But Kagome knew better. "Come on InuYasha. How stupid do you think I am? You look like me when I have that stupid nightmare."

InuYasha just grinned at her. "You're right Kagome. It was more than a bad dream. *sigh* But this is one dream you don't need to hear about. Besides I don't think I want to relive it."

Kagome understood that feeling, so she left the subject go. She also knew in time he would tell her. "It's okay InuYasha, I understand." Kagome said giving him a strong embrace.

InuYasha woke to the sweet smell of Kagome's hair. Sometime after his nightmare, they both must have fallen back to sleep again. Kagome was snuggled into his side with her right arm and head on his chest. Bringing his right hand up, InuYasha gently put a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'What would I do if I lost you again Kagome?' InuYasha thought while he brought his arms around Kagome giving her a small hug.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. "Mmm, InuYasha. Please don't move."

InuYasha just chuckled at Kagome. "Well believe me Kagome. We might feel the same way on this one. But there is a part of me that says we might have to move soon."

Kagome just looked at InuYasha for a minute, before it hit her what he was trying to say. Quickly Kagome got off InuYasha and left him leave to relieved himself.

A blush came to her as she thought about how good it felt to lay in his arms like that. The she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to lay like that after sex. When InuYasha came back from the bathroom, he noticed Kagome's cheeks were all red.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

But when Kagome went to answer him. She noticed something on his chest, a wound of some kind. Since there was not a lot of light in the room last night she didn't notice it till now.

Slowly she rose from the bed and walked up to him. As she got closer she noticed more marks all over his shirtless chest. "Kagome?" He questioned again when he saw her staring at his chest.

Slowly she placed her hand over one of his marks. "InuYasha? What? Are these..." But she couldn't finish for now she knew what truly happened while she was knocked out.

It was her nightmare, but different in away. "InuYasha...you were...shot..."

InuYasha didn't say anything, he only took her arms and placed them around his neck. Claiming her lips passionately, before Kagome knew it InuYasha's tongue found it's way into her mouth. Kagome wasn't sure why he was avoiding her question. But her mind didn't want to work right now.

The feel of InuYasha's tongue exploring her mouth was fogging her mind. Slowly her knees started to give way as InuYasha deepened the kiss. Feeling her start to fall, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. Soon Kagome found herself being laid back on the bed. As InuYasha released her lips and started kissing and nipping at her neck, slowly working his way down to her collar bone.

'This is amazing, karma don't let this feeling end!' Kagome thought just before a loud "knock" and a man's voice called from outside their cabin door.

"Damn every time!" InuYasha growled out from his spot on top of Kagome.

It was Kagome that answered the door. After fixing her hair and shirt, from her and InuYasha's little make out session.

Slightly opening the door Kagome peaked out. "Yes, may I ask what the problem is sir?"

Tipping his hat to her the officer answered her. "Sorry to bother you miss, but did you hear or see anything strange around here last evening?"

Kagome thought for a minute before she answered. "No sir, I've been in here the whole time. I haven't been feeling very well so I was probably asleep."

"Thank you for your time miss, and if you do hear anything just let me know."

Kagome only nodded to the man before closing the door. Resting her head on the door, Kagome wasn't expecting InuYasha to embrace her from behind. Kagome gave a small "yelp!" When she felt his arms come around her waist.

InuYasha could tell she was worried about something, but he didn't ask. For the time being he felt like just holding her close.

"InuYasha, I'm scared. What will happen if..."

"If what Kagome?"

"What if they come looking for you? We need to hide your hair and eyes just in case."

"And how will we do that Kagome?"

Kagome left InuYasha's embrace and went to her other bag with supplies in it. Pulling out her hair brush and hair tie, along with a pair of sunglasses. Kagome walked up to InuYasha and started explaining to him what she had in mind.

As Kagome brushed and braided InuYasha hair. The man InuYasha attacked earlier had finished cleaning his face. Which now had four diagonal lines down it. As he stared at his mangled face in the bathroom mirror. The cell phone in his pocket started ringing.

"Damn now what!"

Looking at the phone, he saw the name Eiji. "Damn what does he want know!? Yes, what is it!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Takehiko, not if you want to keep living."

"Sorry boss...but some monster just attacked me."

"Don't lie to me Takehiko, I asked for one simple thing and somehow all I ever get is excuses."

"I have proof this time boss. Whatever that thing was took half my face."

"I don't care about your ugly face Takehiko, I want to know if you have my next victim yet?"

There was silence on the phone for a minute before Takehiko continued.

"I managed to find a good one, but the monster took her with him. I did manage to get you a picture. I think you'll really enjoy this one. Turns out she's also heading to Sapporo. I'll send you the picture now."

Takehiko pushed the end button on the phone, then brought up the picture of Kagome just before he tied her hands together. The picture showed her laying on her back fully dressed, all Eiji wanted to see was her beaut and age. The younger the better. Once the picture was sent to Eiji, he texted Takehiko back. Saying these simple words.

"Keep a close eye on her, she's mine once we find out what's going on."

Takehiko slammed his phone shut and threw it on the floor. "Damn of all the woman in the world why the hell does he pick her? Especially with that monster protecting her."

Takehiko walked to the bathroom and noticed once again blood started running down his cheek. 'Eiji would have to wait for this girl.' Takehiko thought while cleaning his face again.  
'First we need to find out who the hell this boyfriend of hers is. He sure as hell isn't human, no human would have survived that many bullets going through their body.'

Takehiko decided to to rest on this problem for awhile. There was plenty of time to get what he wanted. Revenge!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Now on to the story! **

Chapter 6

The rest of the train ride went peacefully. Kagome finished braiding InuYasha's hair, and placed it inside his cap. Only his forelocks hung loose, which Kagome was playing with while sitting in InuYasha's lap. InuYasha found himself enjoying their little moment. The events from earlier started to fade from his mind. 'Thank god I wasn't to late. If anything happened to Kagome...what would I do?' His thoughts left him when he notice Kagome's happy smile started to fade.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing InuYasha, just...thinking."

"Oh! About what?" InuYasha asked taking her hand that was playing with his forelock.

When InuYasha took her hand she just starred at their join hands for a minute.

*Sigh*

"About everything InuYasha, college, my new job, us."

"What about us Kagome?"

Kagome didn't know how to really explain that part. "It's nothing bad InuYasha, it's just... I know how hard this must be for you. To have to live in a time period completely different from what you were born into. I...I just wonder if this is even fair to you. To have to..." Kagome didn't get to finish, InuYasha's lips cut her off.

This time when InuYasha kissed her, Kagome felt something strange. She felt like she was drowning in water. But she could breath, however her mind was telling her different. When InuYasha broke the kiss, he ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"Kagome, stop worrying about what's fair to me. I'll survive in this time, after all. It wouldn't be fair to you if you were in my time. Things are a lot harder there, especially for women."

"I guess, but at least I wouldn't have to hide anything. Since you're stuck here, now you have to hide your ears and eyes. I just...I..I HATE IT!"

When Kagome said those last words, InuYasha could see fear and frustration in her eyes. Placing her face in his hands, he brought her face close to his. Kagome could hear a small growl coming from InuYasha before he spoke.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW Kagome! Don't you dare start thinking this isn't fair to me!"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing Kagome! I'm thankful to be with you again. Who cares what time or where I have to live. As long as I'm with you Kagome...I'm happy."

A tear started to roll down her cheek, which InuYasha gently wiped away. "Don't you see Kagome, you are my future no matter where we live."

Kagome was speechless, she never imagined InuYasha saying things like this. 'Did three years really change him that much?'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. When InuYasha's lips found hers again. Kagome couldn't help but melt into his touch. However this time she found herself pushing InuYasha back onto the bed. Something snapped inside her. This time Kagome wanted to go a little farther. This time she wanted to feel his lips kissing every inch of her body. And before InuYasha knew what was happening. A half naked Kagome was on top of him. "K-Kagome...W-What..."

Kagome's lips cut him off, and and when she finally broke the kiss the look in her eyes only said one thing. *Take me!* Which he did. InuYasha'a hat fell to the ground, as Kagome made her way to one of his ears. Gently rubbing it with her hand. If only Kagome would've known just how much that turned InuYasha on.

Before Kagome knew it, somehow despite the small bed. InuYasha had rolled them over. Kagome now found herself on the bottom, and InuYasha shirtless on top of her. Of course they were still dressed from the waist down. InuYasha had his jeans on, and Kagome was wearing her pajama bottoms. But for now InuYasha was content with just her top half.

"You're so beautiful Kagome!" InuYasha quietly told her before kissing her lips. From her lips he moved down to her neck and collar bone. A small moan left her lips when he started working his way down to the valley between her breast. Bring his hand to his prize, he gentle lifted it to his lips. The feel of his lips, and the way his tough lightly played with her nipple. Left Kagome bagging for more, which InuYasha could easily see as he looked into her half closed eyes.

When InuYasha started working on her other breast, the sensation caused her head to fall back onto the pillow and her eyes closed completely. A smile came to InuYasha as he sucked and nipped her breasts. Kagome was in heaven! Never did she think it could feel like this. And the more he kissed and explored her body with his strong hands. The more she wanted!

"P-Please...don't...s-stop InuYasha." InuYasha could tell by her scent she was more than ready for him to take her completely. But he just felt like this wasn't were their first-time should be.

Placing a kiss to her lips, InuYasha then pulled back from the kiss shaking his head 'no!'

"Please InuYasha, let's finish what we started. I...I'm ready to go all the way. I'm ready for you to make me completely yours!"

"No Kagome, not here, not now. But soon koi, after all you know this isn't where our first time should be."

Kagome knew he was right, but she really didn't want to stop. "Can we at least continue like this?"

InuYasha chuckled at Kagome's boldness. "If that's what you want, but no farther. Our pants stay on!"

"Okay InuYasha." Was Kagome's disappointed reply.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog face Kagome was giving him. Throwing her arms around InuYasha's neck, Kagome quickly claimed InuYasha lips. Soon the kiss became more as InuYasha's tongue slipped past her lips. And than Kagome found herself copying InuYasha's moves. As tongues battled hands explored, Kagome played with InuYasha's ears. While InuYasha's hand lightly massaged her breast. Even though InuYasha was rock hard at this point, he knew this was not the time or place to finish what they started. He could relieve himself later. Right now he felt content to be with Kagome just like this.

Takehiko was angry! Not only did he have to worry about finding information out about this Kagome woman and her strange boyfriend/monster. Now he also had to keep his face hidden. Plus he needed to find someone who specialized in witch craft, or whatever this creature was. Once he made it to Sapporo he would start looking.

But for now he needed to cover the claw marks on his face. Then he needed to find out just where this girl was heading. 'She must be going to college why else would she be traveling so far away from home. It doesn't matter the next time she won't get away. Eiji will let me have my time with her as well. Then she'll pay for what her boyfriend did to my face.' Takehiko's thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.

"Hello!" Takehiko answered rudely.

"I told you before Takehiko, don't use that tone of voice with me. Unless you wish to end your life early."

"S-Sorry Eiji, it won't happen again."

"Very good Takehiko, now I have found a partner for you. Someone with special powers to help you with your monster problems as you call it. I will sent you the address through text message when you reach Sapporo. This is where you will meet him."

Takehiko only heard a 'click' on the other end of the phone. "Damn Eiji, who says I need a partner. And would it kill him to say good-bye for once."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I can see you wonderful fans are really enjoying this story. And if there is anything you would like for our happy couple to have to go through. Along with what's also going to happen. Just let me know in a PM, and if I like the idea I'll add it. Anyway on to the story!**

Chapter 7

"What a beautiful day!" Kagome said as she stepped off the train.

InuYasha just, "Keh" at her comment. As he followed her with their luggage in his hands. "Not as beautiful as you Kagome."

Kagome looked back at InuYasha, and gave him a little wink. Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself, as she continued to walk out of the train station. Her mind started thinking about earlier. A blush came to her cheeks when she remembered InuYasha, and how they both were enjoying their moment of pleasure. Unfortunately InuYasha had to take leave when his body couldn't take anymore. And Kagome was no better, but unlike InuYasha. She didn't have quite as much as InuYasha, to clean up.

Kagome chuckled to herself, when she recalled the look on InuYasha's face. Thank god for extra boxers, because poor InuYasha didn't make it to the bathroom in time. However, his jeans needed washed. Considering he only had one pair. 'We really need to go shopping for more clothes for him.' Kagome thought as she helped InuYasha wash his jeans in the small bathroom sink.

As Kagome waved for a taxi, Takehiko kept watch far behind. "Once I find out just where you're going, the real fun can begin." Unlike Kagome and InuYasha, Takehiko had his own ride waiting for him.

"Good to see you again Takehiko." The driver said, opening the car door for him.

"Maybe for you it is Shouhei." Takehiko said getting into the car.

Once Shouhei returned to the driver seat. Takehiko gave him orders to follow the car that the young girl got into. Shouhei looked over at the sidewalk seeing Kagome. "That one there right?" Shouhei asked.

"That's the one. The boss wants her, bad part is she has some kind of monster for a boyfriend. God help that son of a bitch when I'm done with him." Takehiko slowly unwrapped his face showing Shouhei the claw marks on his face.

"What the hell is he anyway? No human has nails that would leave marks like that!" Shouhei notice a taxi stop in front of Kagome. "Looks like they got their ride Takehiko." This wasn't the first time Shouhei followed someone so he waited and when the time was right began following the taxi.

"I don't care if he's human or some freak that thinks he is. That bastard will suffer for what he did. And I'll make sure he watches his girlfriend suffer before I kill him."

"If you say so Takehiko, but if I know the boss. He always has his fun first."

Takehiko knew Shouhei was right about that. Eiji never left the men at the women first, but somehow he would make sure this time was different. Even if it meant death. He wanted his revenge first, Eiji would just have to deal with it!

The drive to Kagome's apartment was peaceful, sad part was they had no idea they were being followed. InuYasha and Kagome talked about different things. Like they would need to go shopping for more clothes and other supplies, once they got to the apartment. Kagome decided to tell InuYasha about going to school to fill out some paperwork. "InuYasha, I hope you don't mind but...the first thing I need to do is check in at my school. I have some paperwork to fill out."

Looking out the side window, never even looking at her InuYasha spoke. "That's fine Kagome, but...I'm coming with you!"

Kagome could tell by the tone of his voice, that InuYasha wasn't going to listen to what she said next. "I know you're worried about something happening to me again, but it's daytime. No one is going to do anything to me when other people are around. And I'm safe at the school. Besides InuYasha, you can't get into the front doors without a special pass. Which you do not have, plus security is very high."

Turning to face her, InuYasha lowered the sunglasses he was wearing just enough for her to see his eyes. "I don't need a god damn pass Kagome. There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight!"

Kagome knew he wasn't going to back down on this subject, the look in his eyes said he meant what he said. "I guess I should've left the beads around your neck InuYasha. And here I thought you changed, but now I see I wrong!" Crossing her arms high above her chest, Kagome turned facing her side window.

"Kagome, please you..."

"Don't talk to me InuYasha! Just leave me alone!"

A growl started in InuYasha throat right before the taxi driver said. "We're here!"

As Kagome paid the driver, InuYasha got their luggage out of the trunk. Both unaware of the two men watching them. "I have the address Shouhei, let's leave for now. I want to check in with the boss."

As Shouhei pulled away he looked into the rear view mirror at Takehiko. "Why are we going back to headquarters, I thought Eiji was texting you the address where you were going to meet this partner of yours?"

"Because Shouhei, I want Eiji to see what that beast did to my face. Bullets don't work on that monster either. And Eiji thinks he has away to stop this freak. Well good luck to this so called partner of mine."

Shouhei couldn't agree more, especially after seeing Takehiko's face. Neither said a word after that, Takehiko had the girl's address the rest of the information would come later.

Kagome was mad! Once again InuYasha refused to listen. So as they walked to her school neither speaking a word. Kagome walked a little bit farther ahead of InuYasha, which basically said. Get lost! But InuYasha was not letting Kagome out of his sight. His demon side was screaming at him to make sure nothing happened to it's mate.

'Why can't she understand, I'm only trying to protect her. Doesn't she realize I can't stand to lose her. She's all I have now.' Kagome's voice brought InuYasha out of his thoughts.

"You'll have to wait here InuYasha." Was all she said.

InuYasha watched as Kagome went to the front doors and inserted her pass. *Sigh* "This is going to be one hell of a day."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to give a special shout out all my regular reviewers for this story. Meisae, and ihavetoriblenews. Thanks for your support as I try to get better with my writing. As for all of you that fav./followed. Thank you as well for contining to stay with me. And so on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Everything went well for Kagome as she checked into college. She even managed to make a few new friends while waiting in the office to fill out her papers. The girls agreed to meet tomorrow after class for lunch at a nearby resterant. Kagome didn't know how she was going to tell InuYasha about going out with the girls. 'It's going to be hard enough to just get him to stay home while I'm in class. I hate to think what's going to happen when I tell him about staying out even later. *sigh* This is one fight that's not going to go well.' Kagome thought as they walked home.

As InuYasha and Kagome made their way home. He could tell Kagome wanted to say something, but after their little argument that morning. He decided not to say anything just yet. So InuYasha just walked quietly be her side. 'She'll tell me when she's ready, I hope. Besides even without that damn sit command, she still can be scary!' InuYasha thought, as he walked along.

Deciding to break the ice a little, InuYasha unfolded his arms and reached for Kagome's hand. He was a little surprised that she didn't pull away from his touch, as he held her hand. But they still didn't speak as they continued their walk back to the apartment.

Once they made it to their new home, things only got more uncomfortable. Kagome went to unpack and make a list of supplies they would need. As Kagome worked, InuYasha stood and watched her. The silent treatment was starting to anger him. And like always, his temper got the best of him. "Oi wench, enough of this not talking to me shit! I know there's something you want to tell me Kagome, so spill!"

And like always Kagome left InuYasha know, she wasn't some wench. Kagome stopped what she was doing, her anger also rising. So she put down what she was doing and turned to face InuYasha. He was going to know just what was on her mind.

"First off InuYasha, I'm not a wench. Second, I made some new friends today. And third, I am meeting up with them tomorrow after class for lunch. And NO InuYasha, this time you will be staying right here till I get back! So don't even start with me."

With every word Kagome spoke, InuYasha only got madder! A growl started in his chest, which only got louder as she told him about her plans. Kagome knew that growl all to well. After all she fought by his side along time, and she also knew InuYasha wouldn't back down easily. "The hell you are! Damn it Kagome! Why don't you understand something's not right." InuYasha was now standing face to face with her, with a hand on each shoulder.

Bitting her bottom lip Kagome decided she was not losing this fight. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but you have no say in this. So just...leave me alone for now, I have work to do."

Letting his hands fall from her shoulders, InuYasha turned away from her. And decided to head back to the small room she called the living area. "Fine Kagome, but don't come crying to me when something happens. I'm not saving your ass this time wench!" The bedroom door slammed shut as he left the room.

Kagome's anger faded, his words did hurt. And soon the tears started to fall. Burying her head in her pillow on the bed, she silently cried. 'We were so happy before and now...everything just seems to be falling apart. If that stupid guy hadn't kidnapped me on the train. None of this would be happening now.' Kagome thought, as she continued to cry into her pillow.

InuYasha knew she was crying. He smelled her tears before a single tear fell. As soon as he left the room he could hear her crying into the pillow. Even though he didn't go far, part of him knew she needed sometime alone. He just hated the fact she wouldn't listen to him about something not being right. 'I lost her for three years, and I'll be damned if I'll let her go again! *Sigh* I really messed up this time, but I can't help it. I went though three years of hell without her, I refuse to let someone hurt her now. But I'm also afraid if I keep fighting with her like this, that I'll push her away. Maybe...forever.' Closing his eyes InuYasha continued to think to himself about everything that was happening. And as InuYasha thought Kagome's tears lessened, and soon she fell into a light sleep.

Faraway from the city about an hour or so away from where Kagome's apartment was. Shouhei pulled the car up to the front gates to the main driveway. Once they were cleared, he drove to the main house. The area around the house was like a prison. Meant to keep people in or out which ever side you were on. Many of Eiji's prisoners would try to escape, but none made it past the front yard.

When Shouhei stopped the car, Takehiko opened his car door before Shouhei got out of his own seat. "Takehiko, you better hope he's not busy!" Shouhei said, halfway out of his own door now.

"That damn Eiji busy, whatever. He doesn't know what busy is, all he does is play." Takehiko didn't care what Eiji was doing. And for all he cared at this point Eiji's death sentence would be less painful then that monster he would soon have to face. Entering the house Takehiko called out Eiji's name, making his voice louder as he went.

And sure enough Eiji walked out of his special room. Takehiko knew Eiji was pissed, but then so was he. "God damn it Takehiko, I should kill you right now for interrupting me. What the hell do you want now?!"

"Screw it Eiji, you wouldn't know work if it bit you on the ass! I'd like to give you my job for once. Maybe you should go after this new girl you want so badly. And I'll stay here and play."

A small grin escaped Eiji's lips before he spoke. "How is my lovely new woman? I hope for your sake she's here, or I'll save that monster boyfriend of her's the trouble of killing you." Eiji said, pulling a small knife from his bathrobe he was wearing. Lightly he turned the blade in his fingers.

"I'm not worried about you Eiji, kill me for all I care. Because I'll be dead till this is all over anyway." Takehiko decided it was time for Eiji to see the claw marks on his face. "Now do you think I'm kidding, these marks are proof that he's a monster."

Eiji only laughed at Takehiko's bravery, no one ever stood up to him like this before. "What the hell is so funny to you Eiji?! Maybe you don't care but I do."

Eiji stopped his laughing and put his knife away. "Well for one I have a pretty good idea what we're up against, and two you have nothing to worry about. The girl will be easy to get once your new partner gets here. He knows everything about monsters, but the correct word is Youkai, Takehiko."

"Youkai? Never heard of such a thing, what kind of nut did you partner me with anyway Eiji?"

Eiji only smiled at Takehiko. "A youkai is also known as a demon. Many years ago they walked the Earth, only certain people could destroy them. Your partner is well trained in killing youkai. His ancestors were both trained in the art of demon slaying and spiritual powers. So rest easy Takehiko, your monster problems will soon be no more!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope everyone can forgive me for this late chapter. I know I'm way behind on my stories. Summer is just a busy time for me. So I'll try to keep things more up to date now. And here it is the next chapter for Future Life 2!**

Chapter 9

The next morning Kagome woke up, but in the back of her mind. The fight between her and InuYasha played over. And rolling over in bed, she found herself alone. "I guess he slept in the other room last night." Kagome said to herself as she felt the empty space beside her. "Well I guess I better get this day started. I am a little excited to see my new friends, and start class. Sigh! But I'm not ready to face InuYasha on this subject again."

And sure enough, the morning started the same way last night ended. She only took a few steps from the bedroom when she saw InuYasha. Arms crossed, and eyes ready to fight. "So what time are we leaving for this college thing of yours?"

A heavy sigh left Kagome's lips. But she didn't answer, which made InuYasha even madder! Not giving him a chance to say anything. She just walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. 'What a way to start the day.' Kagome thought as washed up. 'I never even got my stuff I wanted to get from the store. We don't even have groceries, or anything. All we have is our clothes. I wanted to go shopping last night. And in the end, all I did was cry myself to sleep.' A knock on the bathroom door, stopped Kagome's thoughts.

"Kagome we need to talk about last night." Came InuYasha's voice from the other side of the door. She knew this was coming, she just hoped to avoid it as long as she could. "I will when I get out. Can't I even shower without you bothering me?!" After saying this she heard the door slam open. Thank god there was a shower curtain. Because the angry hanyou on the other side. Would've been killed for sure.

"Dammit InuYasha! Why can't you be understanding for once in your life?!" Kagome shouted through the curtain. InuYasha just paused, he really was shocked to hear Kagome swear like that. plus he knew he over stepped his bounds this time.

So he decided to leave things go for now. And set down at the front door of the apartment. 'There's no way in hell she's leaving without me.' InuYasha thought, as he set with arms and legs crossed.

Once Kagome was dress and ready to go. She walked out of the room, only to find the very hanyou she was looking for. As she approached him, she could tell this would be one hell of an argument. And of course it was InuYasha who started it. "God dammit Kagome! Would you just listen to me for once." InuYasha said, as he started to stand.

Not saying anything Kagome started towards the door. Once there she started pushing her way past him. "Come on Kagome we all know you couldn't move me." InuYasha said, as Kagome continued trying to get past him. It was now Kagome wished she never removed the beads from InuYasha's neck.

"InuYasha! I'll be late for class...so...just move...already..." But not matter how hard she pushed, there was no way she could get passed him. Stepping back she crossed her arms. "Fine! What is it going to take to get you to let me go?!"

"Do be stupid Kagome, you know I'm taking you to school. And when you go for lunch, I'm coming too." Knowing she didn't have much of a choice, she agreed.

"Whatever! Let's just get going, I don't want to be late the first day." Kagome said, as she picked up her books. 'I'll think of away past you when I get to school.' Kagome thought as they started out the door.

As Kagome and InuYasha walked to school, three pairs of eyes watched them. Takehiko knew where Kagome was going to school. Since him and Shouhei followed them there yesterday. But today was different. "That's the one that tried to kill me." Takehiko pointed out to the other person sitting in the backseat with him. But the other person just laughed.

"You do realize Takehiko that is not a full-demon." Takehiko just glanced over at his new partner.

"I don't give a shit what that bastard is. He's dead for all I care." Takehiko said, as he pulled his gun And reached for the car door.

A hand grabbed Takehiko's shoulder stopping him. "Now you do remember that bullets do not hurt this creature."

Takehiko was growling mad, he wanted to shoot the hell out this man or beast that mangled his face. "And just what the hell will kill him?!" Takehiko turned and asked the man holding him back.

Pulling a small box from his pocket, Takehiko only watched as his partner opened the lid. Inside were six bullets. "Um...didn't you just say bullets don't work?"

Handing the bullets to Takehiko, his partner said. "These are not regular bullets, oh no. These are deadly to any demon living. Of course once a demon is shot, these will kill him in minutes." Takehiko just stared at the bullets before loading them into his gun. "Now there's only one thing you need to remember Takehiko. These bullets only work once inside the demon's body. So you must be thirty yards away from him when you fire. Otherwise they will not work, and the more bullets that stay in his body the faster they work."

Takehiko gave his new partner an unsure look. "And just what makes these things deadly to demons?" Takehiko asked.

"They are laced with something very special, but I can not say what that is Takehiko. It is my secret and like my name. I am very victorious with my work."

"So that's why your name is Masaru, now I get it." The said man only smiled at his name.

"My family has been very victorious for more then five hundred years. And I will not fail them now."

Takehiko was about to step out of the car when, Masaru stopped him. "And what is the problem now?" Takehiko asked. Looking back at Masaru, Takehiko could see Masaru was concentrating, but what was he doing?

Suddenly Marasu's eyes shot open. "Get back in the car NOW Takehiko! We can not shoot him just yet. That girl, she is a miko."

Takehiko was really confused now. "What the hell are you talking about Masaru? I never heard of such stupid talk, she's just a girl."

Masaru only laughed at Takehiko's stupidity. "You idiot, a miko like her is very powerful. If we shoot the hanyou now, she'll purify the bullets and heal his wounds. No we need to wait until he is alone."

This only made Takehiko madder. "Fine, but when she goes into that school. He's dead!"

Once InuYasha and Kagome made it to the college stairs, InuYasha turned Kagome around. He looked deep into her brown eyes. "Look you know I'm only worried about you Kagome. I'm sorry for being rude, but...something tells me that guy will be back."

Taking one of his clawed hands in her's. Kagome gave InuYasha a sad face. "I know you care about me InuYasha, and I understand you only want to protect me. But I know nothing will happen to me in school. And as long as I'm not alone I'll be fine. No one is stupid enough to kidnap three girls in broad day light." Kagome said, before bringing his hand to her lips and lightly kissing his knuckles. "Just wait here, okay InuYasha?" Kagome said, placing one of her hands on his cheek.

Leaning into her touch, he only wished he could protect her more. "Yeah, but don't think you're sneaking out on me Kagome. Just remember, this nose never fails me." InuYasha said, while tapping his nose.

Kagome slightly froze. "Like I would even try something like that InuYasha. And you need to understand too InuYasha, that I need to make friends. And if you follow me I'll make sure to replace those beads around your neck."

InuYasha growled when Kagome told him the next part. "Now stay here or go home InuYasha. But don't you dare follow me after class. Got it!"

Letting the growl out completely once Kagome walked off, InuYasha then jumped onto the college roof. 'You Can think what you want Kagome, but I'm not letting my guard down.' InuYasha thought as he watched Kagome walk into the school.

Kagome was greeted by her new friends as she walked through the main doors. "Kagome!" Aiko, called out, while waving at Kagome.

"Aiko, it's good to see you again." Kagome said, walking up to her friends. "

"So are we ready for this first day?" Emi asked. Emi was the out spoken one. "I can't wait to see how many cute boys go to the this school."

"Emi!" Kei said, giving Emi a little push. Kei was the quiet one.

Kagome just shook her head and chuckled at her three new friends. "What's so funny to you kagome?" Emi asked.

Aiko answered before Kagome had a chance. "I bet Kagome already has a boyfriend. Don't you Kagome?" Kagome turned red at the mention of having a boyfriend. "See I knew it!" Aiko said, pointing to Kagome's red face.

"It's...um...well look at the time, we better get to class. See you all after class. Kagome said, waving to her friends.

Aiko, Emi, and Kei just looked at each other. "She so has a boyfriend." Emi said, as the girls started for class.

Class was going slow for Kagome even though college was different from regular school. It still felt like forever till class ended. And for InuYasha twice as long. "Dammit! This college thing is just as bad as that damn school thing was." InuYasha said, as he jumped from the roof. "I need to go for a quick run, before she comes out."

So as InuYasha made his way from school. Takehiko made his way after InuYasha. "He's fast!" Takehiko said to Masaru.

"He is indeed, but I want to know something Takehiko. Do you know his name?"

Giving Masaru a look, Takehiko replied. "Do you think I give a damn what his name is. All I want is to kill the bastard. I want him to suffer, but I'll take anything."

"Don't worry Takehiko." Masaru chuckled. "If you play your cards right. Those bullets will have him in so much pain. He'll wish for death."

They followed InuYasha to the nearby park. And when the hanyou took a seat on a tree branch, Takehiko made his move.

"Now remember, thirty yards no more and no less." Masaru said, before Takehiko left the car. Takehiko nodded and continued on his way. So as InuYasha grumbled to himself on the tree branch. Takehiko made his way closer. And just when Takehiko's scent hit InuYasha's nose. He heard a loud sound and something sting his right arm. Then something hit his right legs.

Jumping from the tree InuYasha saw blood running from his wounds. Then came face to face with the one who shot him. "You!" Was all InuYasha could say before three more bullets hit him square in the chest. A deep growl escaped InuYasha's lips as Takehiko started to run from him.

And just as InuYasha was about to run after Takehiko. A weak feeling hit him hard. "What is this feeling? Damn I hurt all over all of a sudden." As InuYasha tried to walk his leg gave out and his breathing started to slow.

Takehiko only ran, he wasn't taking chances. Once he made it safely to the car. He watched as InuYasha fell to the ground. Masaru leaned over and said. "One down and one to go." Takehiko only chuckled as they drove away.

**A/N: I hope a you all enjoyed. And for a close friend of mine good luck on your first day of school tomorrow. **


End file.
